Are We Meant To Be?
by DMHGaddict
Summary: Draco had feelings for Hermione,soon those feelings were returned.After a certain incident they wanna get together.But what about Lucius Malfoy?Would he let Draco be with a mudblood?Another HGDM story


Chapter One

Draco Malfoy silently watched his secret love, Hermione Granger from behind a statue .He had done so for the past few months.Her brown hair was cascading down her shoulders,her eyes tentatively reading her Advanced Ancient Runes book .Draco sighed ,how he would love to be able to show her his true feelings for her,but what would his family say?A mudblood!What if she rejected him?Draco sighed once again,he turned around and walked back to the castle.

-

_-_

Hermione put down her Ancient Runes book,she didn't feel like reading anymore which rarely happened.But she suddenly felt empty inside,something was missing in her life.She turned her head towards the castle,she saw Harry and Ron searching for her,calling her name.She got up and ran to them.

"Hey Harry,Ron," greeted Hermione.

"There you are,Mione!" said Harry.

"We better get back to the castle,its almost dinner," said Ron excitedly.

Hermione shook her head and walked back to the castle with her two best friends,the feeling of emptiness at the back of her mind.Nobody could stay in a mood with them around.

-

-

Draco was sitting at the Slytherin table eating his dinner.he searched the Gryffindor table for his beloved who was no where to be seen.Then he saw her walking in the Great Hall with Potter and Weasly who now had their arms around her.Draco fumed with anger and jealousy._"That should be me with my arms around her,"he thought._

Suddenly,Hermione's head turned towards draco as if she knew he was watching her.she gave him the most prettiest smile Draco had ever seen,he couldn't help but smile back.But it was too late,Hermione had already turned her head back at Harry who was telling a story about what he saw before Charms class that day.Draco wanted to smash his plate of food on the floor in rage.He got up and walked out of the Great Hall,his black cloak billowing,Pansy Parkinson trailing behind him.

"Go away,Pansy,"said Draco over his shoulder once he realised Pansy was following him.

"But why are you in such a bad mood,my love?.Was it something I said?"asked Pansy.

"This has nothing to do with you so bugger off,"said an irritated Draco,a pained expression on his face.

Pansy ran off with hot tears streaming down her face.Draco didn't feel sorry for her,the only thing on his mind was Hermione.That was all he wanted to think about,Hermione.

-

-

The girl in question was eating her dinner.But suddenly she felt that vast emptiness again.she didn't feel hungry anymore so shegot up and left the table.Once outside the Great Hall,she took a deep breathand was knocked down by Pansy Parkinson who was running to her common room crying.Hermione got up and felt a sharp pain in her back.She shook it off and walked outside.She made her way to her favourite spot under the willow tree and was surprised to see Draco of all people sitting under the very same tree.

"Sit down,Granger," said Draco,trying to mask his emotions for her the best he could.

"Umm….." contemplated Hermione.

"Its okay,I wont bite," smirked Draco.

So Hermione sat down, still a bit wary of Draco.A soft wind suddenly blew,making a soft rustling sound of the willow tree above them.Suddenly,the scene became rather romantic,the moonlight was shining bright and the grasshoppers were quietly playing theyre tune.Draco saw a strand of hair escape from Hermione's loose ponytail.Without thinking,he tucked it behind her ear and his fingers grazed Hermione's cheek.Hermione gasped as she felt the electricity of the moment.At that particular moment she realised she had just fallen in love with Draco Malfoy.

-

-

They sat under that tree for the rest of the night,each never saying a word.Finally at about 1 o'clock,Hermione got up and left.Draco felt like crying."Why do I love her so much?","Why does she have that effect on me?","Why does my heart ache for me to touch her,caress her,kiss her and for her to love me too?",What happened to the ruthless Malfoy that I was?"Draco felt like dying at the thought of this,"What if she hates me?"

-

-

Hermione lay in bed thinking about Draco,"Wait,why was she calling him Draco all over a sudden?""What happened to calling him Malfoy?"She never thought about him as handsome but now that she thought about him,he was actually extremely good looking.He had the most beautiful silver,gray eyes that Hermione wanted to drown in,gorgeous platinum blonde hair that she wished to stroke.She realised one thing,she can never tell Harry and Ron about Draco,they would never talk to her again.

That morning at breakfast,

Hermione was innocently eating her pancakes when an owl swooped in and dropped a rose in her lap.The red rose was attached with a note,it said:

"Hermione,

My arms long to caress you,my lips long to feel youre kisses,my ears long to hear you say I love you,my eyes long to see youre beautiful smile,my life longs to have you in it.I really and truly love you."

Hermione flushed,her cheeks turning red,Ron and Harry were speechless after reading the note over her shoulder,the entire Great Hall started whispering,wonding who her secret admirer could be.Draco Malfoy knew of course.

So how was that?I bet it sucked.Its my first ever Fanfic so will you please,please REVIEW!Make my day and press that GO critism is appreaciated.


End file.
